Onesie cuddling
by jenkins16
Summary: When Austin and Ally's plan get ruined and they have to go back to Austin's house, what will happen...


**I'm so sorry guys for not uploading Christmas love, but I'm really busy and I have hardly had time to write to it, I'm almost finished the next chapter so I will post it as soon as I finish it as I'm also packing for holiday at the moment, but that will be posted before I go away and I what've been working on this one shot for a bit and I finally managed to finish it, sorry if its not that good and disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Ally's POV:

Me and Austin were walking around the park bored as Trish was busy getting fired from her job and Dez was, well we didn't actually know where Dez was...

We decided to just swing on the swings for a little bit and enjoy the day as I normally never get the day off as I'm normally working at sonic boom but my dad let me off today. Me and Austin were going to have a picnic at the park, but a grey cloud was starting to head our way...

Austin's POV:

We were about to start our picnic, which had pancakes in it, when a grey cloud was starting to head our way and we starting packing everything up but by the time we had finished it started pouring down with rain so we ran back to my house as it was closest.

When we got through the front door me and Ally just starting bursting out laughing at how stupid we looked, we were drenched head to toe and Ally's make up was running. My mum and dad came into the hallway and saw us and joined in the laughter and my dad said "aww look the love birds are together" my dad is so annoying, my mum said "aww look at them, perfect picture opportunity" we just stood their next to each other while my mum got a camera and took a picture of us laughing while soaking wet "This is a keeper!"

It's official I have the most embarrassing parents ever. "You guys are so embarrassing" I said while blushing. "Aww does Austin have a crushy wushy on Ally" my dad cooed at me. "Shut up, come on Alls let's go get changed into something warm and dry." I replied and left with Ally behind me before my parents could embarrass me more. "Austin, wouldn't it be fun if Ally saw your baby pictures?" My dad shouted up the stairs while sniggering. "Ohh yes, good idea Mike" my mum said. "Ohh great" I muttered and I shouted down the stairs to my dad "thanks a lot dad!"

Ally's POV:

When we got to Austin's house we looked a mess but it was okay because it was me and him and we didn't care, when Austin's parents were embarrassing him it was so funny, I had to stop my self from laughing and I hope I get to see Austin's baby pictures to wind him up even more, but the one thing I can't get off my mind was when Mike said that Austin had a crush on me, is that true?

When we got in to Austin's room, Austin got each of us a towel and he started going through his wardrobe until he pulled two onesies out? "Ermmm Austin why do you have two onesies?" He started blushing and answered "don't judge me!" He said while smiling he handed me a red onesie, I went into the bathroom and got changed into the red onesie, it was way to big for me but it was nice and cozy and smelled like Austin. When I walked back into his room I saw Austin stood in the middle of his room holding his soaking wet clothes, wearing a yellow onesie, we put our clothes in the dryer and we went back up to his room where he jumped on the bed and he motioned me over to sit on the bed to.

Austin's POV:

When Ally came out wearing my red onesie she looked so adorable in it, it was too big for her but that made her look cute and that fact that it was mine made it 10 times better... Did I just say that? Once we came back upstairs from putting our clothes in the dryer I jumped on my bed and motioned for her to come sit and she did. I looked to the floor and saw the picnic basket and realised we never did have anything to eat so I grabbed the basket and we started having a picnic while sitting on my bed, there was pickles for Ally and CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES for me !

Once we had finished we were both full and had ate too much so we just laid down on my bed but there wasn't that much room so we ended up lying down with her head on my stomach.

Ally's POV:

The picnic we had was amazing and there as PICKLES which made it even better after we were full up we just led down on Austin's bed listening, humming and faintly singing to songs. After a while I started to get tired so I fell asleep with my head on Austin's stomach.

Austin's POV:

While we were listening, humming and faintly singing to songs I looked down to see that Ally had fallen asleep and I couldn't see her arms because the onesie was so big, it was adorable. A little while later I felt my eyelids go heavy and I fell asleep.

I woke up to some chatter and a clicking sound, when I opened my eyes, hovering over me Ally taking pictures was my mum and my dad was behind her, they're so embarrassing. Then I sighed and looked to Ally and realised my arm was wrapped around her and I saw that she was awake as well and she looked confused.

Ally's POV:

I woke up to Austin sighing and looked up at him just as he looked down at me, I was slightly confused, did I do something wrong but they I saw a flash and looked to see where it came from and I saw Mike and Mimi hovering over us with a camera, with wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Mum, dad why are you in my room taking pictures of us?" I chuckled at him and he smiled at me, then his mum replied "no worry Austin this is just pictures to go in the scrapbook for when you two are older and married" Austin just groaned at her and hid his face in my hair. "Aww that's cute" Mimi said as she took another picture. "Mum" Austin whined, then Austin's dad has a michevious look on his face, so that's where Austin gets it from, and he said "aww look Mimi, Ally is wearing on of Austin's onesies isn't that adorable" I laughed at him teasing Austin. "That's so cute, this picture can be called onesie cuddling!"

And that's how me and Austin ended up onesie cuddling.


End file.
